Faberry Drabbles
by SpencerArbre
Summary: A collection of Faberry drabbles. (probably things I wrote in class)
1. Chapter 1

**What comes to mind when I think about faberry standing around in the snow. aka 'two dopes who totally love each other but don't know it yet - until right now'**

* * *

The blonde watched as the snowflakes fluttered down from the sky clinging to the brunette's hair. She smiled at the smaller girl. She was so beautiful in the snow. The contrast of her tan skin against the white landscape, the way the tip of her nose turned a soft shade of pink. It was the first time Quinn had allowed herself to to appreciate Rachel's beauty. It was also the first time she had let herself admit to the feeling she held for the girl.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her close. The blonde gave the smaller girl a gentle squeeze and sighed as she let her chin rest on top of Rachel's head. Rachel brought her hands up to rest on the blonde's clasped in front of her and turned her neck to see Quinn's face. "What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked quietly.

"You look beautiful in the snow."


	2. Chapter 2

My hand slipped. 

* * *

Quinn held the envelope in her hands. The paper had become damp and wrinkled from her clammy hands. She hoped the ink wouldn't smudge.

She had slaved over the letter for hours. Writing and rewriting. Making sure every word was perfect. After a week, she finally grabbed an envelope and sealed the message inside.

Quinn walked down the hallway passing row after row of lockers. Her pace was slower than usual as her nerves began to take over.

273, 274, 275

Locker 275. This was the only way. The cheerleader could never deliver the letter in person.

Quinn slid the envelope through the middle slot and pushed it through. She heard the soft clink as it hit the metal at the bottom.

It was done.

XXX

Three days had passed and Quinn hadn't heard anything. The blonde saw Rachel every day. There was no change in the brunette's behavior. There was no indication she had even received the letter.

Quinn's anxiety had risen to dangerous levels. Every text she received sent scrambling for her phone. Every time Rachel was in the same room the blonde's heart nearly beat through her chest. But the brunette showed no signs of discomfort. She happily went through her day oblivious to Quinn's struggle.

…

Quinn sat through glee club desperately trying to distract herself with her book. But a book could not block out the voice that filled the room as Rachel performed yet another solo. To Finn.

As the class came to an end Quinn closed her book and rose from her chair to make a quick exit, but before she could make her way to the door a voice interrupted her. "Quinn, do you mind staying for a few minutes?"

The blonde turned around to see Rachel with a sweet smile and a sulking Finn. "I thought we were going to practice." He whined.

"Something came up. Can we do it tomorrow afternoon?" Rachel asked as she turned to face him.

Finn smiled down at Rachel and shook his head in approval. "Awesome." The boy quickly placed an awkward kiss to Rachel's cheek and walked out of the room.

Quinn glanced at him as he walked away before turning her attention back to Rachel. "What do you want to talk about?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the blonde and folded her arms over her chest. "Quinn, please don't play dumb. You left a very - interesting letter in my locker. I apologize for the delay in my response and for Finn's inappropriate affections."

The blonde rose an eyebrow at Rachel, but she didn't respond. She had to keep her guard up because even though she wanted this, she knew she wasn't going to hear what she desperately needed to.

"Quinn, I'm trying to help you." I would appreciate it if you would cooperate."

"How is this helping me?" Quinn said flatly.

"Because clearly you are struggling with your sexuality. I want to help you." Rachel explained. It was obvious that the brunette was becoming frustrated with the situation. But Quinn would rather she hate the blonde than pity her.

"Why do you assume that I need help?" The blonde asked, challenging Rachel's patience.

"You wrote a detailed letter confessing your love - to me. Clearly you are confused."

"I am not confused."

"Quinn, if the way you show love for someone is by throwing slushies in their face and calling them manhands you have some serious issues."

The blonde shrugged with a devious smile. Maybe she could play this off as a joke and it would all go away.

"Okay, clearly you are not ready to talk about this. So I'll just tell you how I feel about this and give you your space. I don't have romantic feelings for you. However, I respect and admire you as a person. I do want you to be happy and be comfortable with who you are. But this is not going to happen. I love Finn. I have for a long time and I am willing to go out of my way to help you, but I cannot reciprocate your feelings."

Quinn's heart sank. She felt like she was falling apart. She knew this was coming, but she still had a sliver of hope. But she knew it was true. She was a monster and Rachel could never love someone like her. She wanted to respond but she was too caught up in her own thoughts to form any coherent words. It must have been written all over her face because Rachel had gone from defensive to worried.

"Quinn? Are you alright?"

Rachel took a step towards Quinn and the blonde finally found her voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't need a friend right now. I have to go."

The blonde walked towards the door as quickly as she could. "Quinn?" Of course, Rachel would try to stop her.

Quinn stopped but she refused to turn around. "I'll be here, whenever you're ready."


	3. Chapter 3

**The ending isn't that great but I hope you still like it. Also thank you for your very kind reviews especially gllover22. You peeps have really kept me motived to keep writing even when I feel like I suck.**

* * *

Quinn sat across from the brunette quietly watching television. The question was eating away at her mind and she needed to know that answer. "Did you really mean what you meant?"

"By what?" Amy asked as she looked away from the screen.

"You know." Quinn said not wanting to go back into the subject again.

"About Rachel?" Amy clarified..

"Yes."

"Well," The brunette stood from her spot on the couch and plopped down next to Quinn. "I did mean what I said."

"So you don't care?" Quinn didn't believe her. "How can you not care? Aren't you scared?"

"Of what?" The taller girl asked.

"Me leaving you or something."

"No. Quinn. I mean it. I don't care."

The blonde sighed and let her head fall back on the couch. She was reassured but still frustrated. How could Amy not care about this? Rachel and Quinn had been together for five years. And now that she had moved on it was hard not to talk about her, or reminisce about when they were together. How could that not bother someone? "Why?"

"Well, I understand. I get that Rachel is a large part of your life. She always will be. I like to think of it like houses. So let's say Rachel is your childhood home. You have memories there. It's safe and comfortable and you'll always remember that home because it was your first home. But you had to move out because there were too many repairs and you just couldn't afford to keep up with it anymore. So you looked at the house next door and said I like that home. I'll move there."

Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion. "Doesn't that make you feel...like a rebound?"

"No. Because I'm not a rebound. I'm a house." Amy smirked. "I know that I'm not a rebound to you. And I know that you may never be over Rachel. I know that you may only have two houses in your heart. You may have five by the time you're fifty. But for now. There are two. Me and Rachel. And since we live next door to Rachel it will be a bit difficult. You'll want to visit. Say hi. You may even want to move back in sometimes. But it's okay. Because we will make our house bigger and better than Rachel's house."

"So you want to out do Rachel?" The blonde asked.

"No. I guess I said that wrong. I want to - I guess I want to give you what Rachel couldn't. Our house is going to be great but no matter what I will never try to replace Rachel or make you feel like she isn't important. I know that you will always love her. And that's just a part of life. I can't hold it against you that you loved someone and it didn't workout. All I can do is my best to make sure that we do."

Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around Amy. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Moving in."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a pretty heavy thing. I'm not sure if I like the ending or not. I might change it. Or extend it. But I kind of like it how it is. I'll just let it sit on here for now and think about it. Tell me what you think. Also, quick sidenote. For some reason, the author's note slips its way into the middle of the text sometimes. So if you ever see a line in the middle of a chapter (I will be checking like a paranoid idiot again) please let me know so I can fix it. Just to be safe, trigger warning for implied suicidal thoughts, and mentions of a death.**

* * *

Quinn sat at the bar, hunched over the counter. Her forehead resting on her clench fist as she replayed that day. 'Guilty'. The echo of the gavel played over and over in her ears. How could she let this happen?

"Are you alright?" The blonde slowly looked up to see a short brunette hovering over her. Her eyebrows knit with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I have another beer?" Quinn pushed the empty bottle towards the bartender and sat up straight. She didn't feel half as drunk as she wanted to yet.

"You sure?" The brunette grabbed the empty bottle and tossed it in the trash. "You don't want some water or maybe a burger?"

"I would like a beer. Please." Quinn smiled tightly at the brunette until she walked away. The blonde let out a heavy sigh and let her head hang down. Her chin digging into her chest. If she had just tried harder. If she had studied longer, maybe-

"Here you go." A tan hand pushed the bottle towards the blonde. "Don't get too carried away, though. I got my eye on you."

"I'm fine. Really." Quinn took a sip of her beer before turning away from the brunette. She didn't need the woman constantly watching her. Why did she care so much anyway? She was going to get a big tip at the end of the night. She should be happy she was getting so much business from the blonde.

…

"Can I have another?" Quinn's words were slurred but she could still hear the gavel. She needed to make it stop.

"I'm cutting you off. I'll get you some water." The brunette pulled out a glass from below the counter and filled it with ice. She grabbed the gun and started to fill the glass with water. "Do you need a ride home? I can call you a cab."

"No, I can walk home. It's not too far." It was only two blocks away, but in this state, it would take Quinn at least a half hour to walk. At least the winter air wouldn't feel as bitter.

"Here. Drink this. I'll come back and check on you." The brunette went to help another customer and Quinn just stared at the water.

She didn't want it. She didn't need it. What she needed was another beer. She needed to feel completely numb. Maybe she should have gone for something stronger. Cocaine maybe. No. Heroin. It wouldn't have been hard to find.

Quinn pushed the water away and folded her arms in front of her. If she wasn't going to get what she asked for, she wasn't going to drink at all.

The brunette came back and sighed, "You need to drink this. You're going to feel terrible tomorrow. I'm trying to help you."

"You can't help me." Quinn shot back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The other woman asked calmly.

"What?" Quinn was surprised by her response. She was expecting a speech on safe drinking or alcoholism.

"Sometimes talking it out helps. I'm here if you need someone to listen." The woman folded her arms and leaned over the counter so that her face was closer Quinn's.

The blonde paused for a moment. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell a stranger about what she had done. But she needed to tell someone.

"I failed," Quinn mumbled.

"Failed a test?" The brunette tilted her head in confusion.

"No, I failed a friend. And there's nothing I can do to fix it." Quinn could already feel the tears stinging at her eyes. She wasn't going to cry here. Especially not in front of her. "I have to use the restroom."

The brunette watched as the blonde stood from her chair and nearly fell to the floor. She quickly caught her balance and shuffled her way to the women's room. Why was such a beautiful woman so sad? What could she have possibly done?

…

Quinn splashed cold water on her face. She needed to stop this. But all she could hear was the gavel and the judge declaring the verdict.

GUILTY!

GUILTY!

GUILTY!

All she could see were sad hazel eyes as his hands were handcuffed behind him. He would never see daylight again. At least not from anywhere but behind a barbed wire fence.

The blonde looked at herself in the mirror. All she could see was failure. It was her fault. It was all her fault.

She could feel her chest tightening. As if the air was being sucked right out of her lungs. She gripped at her shirt as if putting space between her skin and the fabric would help her breathe, but it only made it worse.

The next thing she felt was a blow to the head and the cool, sticky ground. At some point, she must have fallen but she couldn't seem to care. She couldn't get up and she didn't want to. She deserved to rot in the dirty bathroom of this bar.

She let her eyes close and finally, just for a moment, the gavel was silent.

XXX

Quinn heard her name being called, but she wasn't ready to wake up yet. She wanted to stay here. She could see him and he was happy. He was free.

"Quinn!"

The blonde groaned and tried to roll away from the voice. She felt something cold on her forehead and when she opened her eyes she saw white tile.

She was still in the bathroom.

When the blonde looked up to see who had been calling her she saw the brunette bartender. Quinn quickly sat up and scooted away from the woman. "How long have you been here?"

"A few minutes. Are you alright? Should I call an ambulance?" The other woman was just as calm as she was before and it bothered the blonde that she wasn't as upset as she was. How could she be so calm?

"No. I'm fine. I'll just walk home." The blonde picked herself up off the ground and brushed off her clothes. She felt a bit lightheaded, but the bitter cold would probably wake her up. She could use some fresh air anyway.

"Are you sure you're okay. I mean - I don't want to pry but -"

"How did you know my name?" Quinn cut off the brunette.

"I checked your I.D. I looked at your name." The woman said.

Quinn nodded in understanding and took a step toward the door. "Well, thanks for waking me up."

Quinn moved to opened the door when the other woman spoke again, "Who is Puck?"

The blonde whipped around. How did she know that name? How could she possibly know that? "No one." The blonde said quickly.

"You were mumbling his name. I don't mean to pry but you seem...troubled. If you're in trouble I can try and help." The brunette stood in the middle of the bathroom, her arms hanging limply at her sides.

She was just a girl, how could she help. What could she possibly do that would make this any better? "You can't help me," Quinn mumbled.

"How do you know that?" The woman asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know you. Why should I let a random stranger help me? And why are you putting yourself out like this? How do you know that I'm not a serial killer starting to crack? Or a rapist trying to lure you in?"

"Well, first of all, I don't think you would reveal yourself if you were either of those things." The brunette folded her arms over her chest, "Second, my name is, Rachel. So I'm not exactly a stranger anymore."

"Knowing your name doesn't exactly make us friends." Quinn took a step towards Rachel and pointed a finger at her, "And you didn't answer my question. Why are you trying to help me?"

"Because you seem like you need a little help. And because I'm a little worried. You were just passed out in the bathroom. What if you hit your head? I actually thought you were dead until I checked to make sure you were breathing."

"I don't want your help," Quinn growled. "I'm fine. Look I'm standing up just fine."

"You're wasted. At least let me drive you home." Rachel tried again.

"I said, I don't want your help. I don't need help. I don't need people to care about me!" Quinn pulled the door open and walked out of the bathroom. She wasn't going to stand there and let some bartender tell her what she needed. She knew what she needed. She needed to stop this. To stop everything.

"Quinn! Please -"

"Just leave me alone!" The blonde yelled. She grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and headed toward the door.

The bar began to quiet down as Rachel approached Quinn. She gently took hold of Quinn's wrist, stopping the blonde in her tracks. She stepped closer to Quinn and whispered in her ear. "If you keep making a scene they are going to get suspicious. Please, just let me walk you out. I told my boss we were friends, so act like it."

The blonde nodded and smiled at the brunette, letting the other woman help her with her coat. She quietly followed the brunette out of the bar and glared at Rachel. "What the hell was that about? Were they expecting me to come out of there?"

"You were passed out in the bathroom for an hour! A woman finally came to the bar and told the owner you were there. I lied to him and told him you were a friend and I'd take care of it. You're lucky they didn't just call the police on you." Rachel was beginning to get frustrated with Quinn. She knew the woman was drunk, but she was being so stubborn.

"You should have let them. Let them arrest me. I don't care!" The blonde yelled.

"What did you do? Why are you so angry?" Rachel asked again.

"I don't have to tell you anything. And if you'll excuse me, I need to get home."

"Did you drive here? I can drive you home. It's too cold to walk.." Rachel knew she was overstepping her boundaries, but she couldn't let this woman walk home. She didn't want to let her out of her sight. She sounded crazy and in this state she might do something stupid.

"I drive a stick. I'll just come get it tomorrow. Besides, I'm sure you have your own car." Quinn waved the brunette off and began to towards her apartment.

"I know how to drive stick, and I take the bus."

The blonde turned around and stomped her way back toward Rachel. "Fine! Drive me home. Let's get this over with so you can leave me alone."

"Keys?" Rachel held out her hand for Quinn to hand her the car keys. The blonde reached in her pocket and pulled out her keys, slamming them down in the brunette's hand.

"There, are you happy?" Quinn growled.

"Ecstatic."

…

"How do you have a nice car and a nice apartment?" Rachel asked as she looked up at the building.

"I'm a lawyer. I make a lot of money," Quinn shrugged, "Can I have my keys back now?"

Rachel handed over the keys and looked over the blonde, "Are you sure you want to be alone?" The woman looked defeated. She looked small, and broken, and tired. And Rachel didn't want her to be alone. At this point, she almost felt selfish for trying to wiggle her way into Quinn's life. But she couldn't help but feel that if she didn't step in, something bad was going to happen.

"I feel like if I say yes, you'll just follow me anyway. So sure. You can come up. I'm too tired to keep fighting with you." The blonde walked to the front door and slid her keycard to unlock the door.

The two women rode the elevator up in silence. Rachel didn't have much else to say. She was happy that Quinn was finally taking her help.

Quinn was just tired. And that damn gavel was starting to echo again. She squeezed her eyes closed trying to focus on the anything else but that sound. But the only thing that stopped it was the ding of the elevator. She quickly opened her eyes and walked out of the elevator.

When the two got to her apartment Quinn opened the door and flopped down on the couch. "You can help yourself to whatever you want. And if you want to make me another drink, that'd be great too."

"If I make you a drink, will you talk about whatever is bothering you?" Rachel asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Do I have to tell you before or after you make it?" Quinn propped herself up on the couch to see the brunette.

"After."

"Fine. I'll talk. After I get my drink." Quinn flopped back down on the couch and closed her eyes. Her mind and body were so tired. She wanted to sleep for five years. Maybe forever.

"Do you want anything in particular?" Rachel looked at all the bottles lined up on the shelf. The blonde had to have some money to have this much alcohol. Some of the wine was aged at least forty years.

"Surprise me," Quinn answered from behind the couch.

"Alright." Rachel searched through the cabinets trying to find a glass. On the third try, she finally found one. "So why don't you tell me a little about yourself before we talk," Rachel suggested.

"Why don't you tell me about you." Quinn's voice floated from across the room. "All I know is your name. You know my name and that I'm a lawyer. So technically, you know more about me, than I do about you."

"Okay, I guess that's fair. Well, I majored in musical theater and voice at Juilliard. I graduated last year. I have done two off broadway shows and I work at the bar while I'm looking for work." Rachel stirred the drink and walked back to the couch. "I'm not going to let you drink this unless you sit up."

"Yes, mother." Quinn sat up and reached out for the glass. She took a sip and smiled. "This is delicious. What is it?"

"It's a secret. I made it up just now actually. So it doesn't have a name." Rachel relaxed into the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. "So I held up my end. Your turn."

"Can I finish my drink first?"

"No."

"Fine." The blonde let out a heavy sigh and turned to face the brunette fully. "It's my friend, Puck. He got into some trouble and he begged me to represent him. He was convicted for a crime, which he was not guilty for. Well, sort of. He was guilty, but he was also framed. It's complicated. I don't want to get into it. Anyway. The bottom line is. I lost the trial. And now he's on death row. And there's nothing I can do to save him. So can we both agree that I deserve to get drunk out of my mind now?"

"I-wow. That's some heavy stuff." Rachel shook her head as she tried to take it all in. "I think you deserve to get drunk. But you also don't deserve to feel guilty about what happened. You can't win every case. I'm sure your friend knows that you tried your best."

"He does. He's not mad. He's actually taking it really well. But I don't want to loose him. And knowing that I could have saved him. His death..it's my fault." Quinn felt the tears stinging her eyes again and she squeezed them shut again. She wasn't going to cry. Not now.

"It's not your fault. You did everything you could." Rachel moved closer to the blonde and put an arm around the woman's shoulders. "You can't blame yourself for something someone else did. You didn't frame him. And you didn't get him in that trouble."

"I know." Quinn's voice broke as she tried to push the tears away. "But he's my best friend. I need him."

Rachel's heart broke for Quinn. She had never seen a situation like this before. She didn't know what else to say. All she could do was be there. The brunette pulled Quinn towards her and wrapped both arms around the girl. "I don't know what to say, Quinn. I'm so sorry."

Quinn finally broke as Rachel wrapped her arms around her and she sobbed into the brunette's chest. She had never cried this hard before. She could barely breathe and her whole body shook with each wave of tears. She cried so hard she felt like she was going to throw up. But Rachel sat there and rocked her slowly, petting her hair.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and held her tight as if she were the only thing keeping her from completely falling apart. And really, she was. Rachel was the only thing that had stopped Quinn from coming home and drinking herself into oblivion.

The tears seemed to go on forever, but when they finally stopped, Rachel didn't let go. She continued to rock Quinn slowly. "Rachel?"

"Yes, Quinn?"

"Thank you for stalking me."

Rachel chuckled softly, "It was my pleasure."


End file.
